


Earlye in the Morning

by LittleMissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bittersweet Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: A late birthday present for lexyandere uwuEnjoy your gay pirates!





	Earlye in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyladylorelei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladylorelei/gifts).



It was raining outside of the cabin. I could hear members of the crew muttering and swearing as they lowered the sails and did their best to prevent damage being done to the ship. At this point, though, I didn't care. It was too early for this.

It was nearly a full minute before I even bothered to work up the energy to open my eyes. Even as it rained, a glint of yellow sunlight shone in through the window and made the embroidered tapestries and cushions on the bed seem to glow against their red canvas. I ran my hand over the soft blankets and soon found a chest underneath them, rising and falling delicately under my palm. I smiled. For once, I was up sooner than Arthur. This was an occasion to take advantage of.

I rolled over to face him, taking infinite caution not to make too much noise or stir him too much, and looked at his peacefully sleeping face with a soft sigh. It was so easy to assume that the stern frown he always wore was just his constant state, but it was moments like these that truly reminded me of just why I loved him so much, even if I would never quite be able to put it into words. Gingerly, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to my chest, just holding him in silence for a moment. In this moment, this was all I needed, even if I knew it wouldn't last long.

Sure enough, after a few more minutes, Arthur's eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile crossed his face. "You're up early..." he mumbled, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"Storm woke me up. I'm surprised you slept through it." I couldn't resist brushing some hair out of Arthur's face so that I could see those impossibly green eyes.

Arthur just shrugged and flashed an exhausted smile. "I'm not. I got to bed way too late last night..."

I tsked and gently tilted his chin up so that our eyes met. "Arthur, you have to wake better care of yourself. Just because we're immortal doesn't mean that we don't have limits."

His cheeks turned a soft pink and before I could protest, I lifted his chin and pulled him into a gentle kiss to silence him. I wasn't in the mood to argue this morning. I just wanted to enjoy a peaceful moment between the two of us for once in our lives.

Arthur didn't seem to be complaining, though. I could feel him smiling against my lips, hear his quietly contented him as his arms coiled around my neck. Even without saying a single word, he told me a thousand things in just one perfect moment. It was times like these that I knew for a fact that no matter what may happen between us, I would always be loved. Maybe not the perfect fairytale romance that you hear about in storybooks, but real love. Dedicated love. Love that you work your ass off for and enjoy every second of the rewards of.

Eventually, though, it was getting late enough that people would start asking questions. Arthur could tell too. His eyes were glazed over as he struggled to convince himself to climb out of the warm bed.

I didn't want to let go of him just yet, though. I helped Arthur to his feet and smiled reassuringly as I helped him into his shirt and stockings, trailing soft kisses along his skin just before it was covered with fabric. He blushed when I guided him into his drawers next, but made no complaint as I gently tucked the hem of his shirt underneath the waistband and buttoned it securely. I looked into his eyes and just stood there for a moment, taking in the moment. Even though this was such a simple day-to-day task, there was such an intimacy to it that we were both stricken dumb by it.

Next was the waistcoat. I took his hands with all of the tenderness in the world and guided them into the armholes before buttoning up the front and tying his cravat around his neck.

Before long, one garment flowed into another and it became harder to tell exactly what I was putting on him. I leaned forward and pulled him into a ginger kiss as I helped him into what I could only assume was his overcoat and sighed. "I guess we have to go now..." I mumbled against his lips, "No more excuses."

"I guess so," Arthur agreed softly, glancing down at his shoes, "...That's alright. There's always tomorrow morning, right?"

I hated the voice that he always said that in. He sounded so resigned, almost desperate for these few short minutes that we could share together. Perhaps worst of all was the fact that I knew exactly what he was feeling, since it was the exact same ache that lingered in my heart whenever he stood so close to me, just a knuckle's brush apart, and yet at the same time an eternity away.

"...Yes. There's always tomorrow morning." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You ready? We can't keep our crew waiting any longer."

Arthur drew in a slow breath before nodding. "I... yes. Let's go," he said softly. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me into one more sweet kiss before pulling away, his eyes hardening back into their usual mask. Even if I knew perfectly well of the love that stayed hidden behind those cold eyes, even if I knew of the risk that would come of letting that love shine through, it didn't hurt any less.

But there was nothing that could be done. So, without another word, I opened the cabin door and stepped outside onto the deck, not even looking back to make sure that Arthur was following me.


End file.
